ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Teen Titans: The Movie (video game)
Teen Titans: The Movie is the 2012 video game, based to the movie with the same title which was released on April 4, 2012 in US, and April 5, 2012 in UK, a week before the film's theatrical release. it is playable for Wii, Nintendo DS, Xbox 360, Playstation 2 and 3. The game features the Teen Titans journeying to a place where superheroes can get their powers restored after their newest and strong enemy Tron has stole their power supply, which cause the Titans to lose their powers. Story The Teen Titans are facing with their newest villain named Tron. They must face against them until they have managed to used his special plan. Tron was released by the H.I.V.E. Five. Tron teamed up with the H.I.V.E. Five as they worked together to take over the world and stop the Teen Titans by heading to Titan Tower and destroying it. They stole the Titans' power supply and the Titans loses their powers as the H.I.V.E Five gained a much powerful ability. Silkie is dying from being injured as the Titan East were called by the Titans to rule the world and Mas and Memos takes care of Silkie while they are absent. As Jump City is attacked, the controller will have to make the Teen Titans to journey to Titan world to get the new power supply and getting their powers restored facing against multiple creatures including the attacking plants and giant statues. The owner Rebecca only lead the Titans to face to a long journey on their own after giving them a special ability to fight like ninjas. After getting their powers and the power supply, the Titans returned to the city to finish the fight with Tron. As the battle is still going, the control switches to the Titan East members. Although, Bumblebee, Speedy and Aqualad got possesed, and left off with only Mas y Memos to save the city. Starfire remained possessed by Tron, leaving the Titans to face Tron alone without her. Things suddenly got out with the control will have to restore Starfire's goodness. Afterwards, they got Starfire normal and helped her friends defeat Tron once and for all. The battle than goes back to the heroes. The final battle now focuses on both The Titan East and the Teen Titans into Jump City. Starfire rescues her friends and helped them defeat Tron and saved the world and later returned to Titan tower and restore their home. Meanwhile, the Titans used their new ability to restore the base and heal Silkie to a happy ending. Gameplay The Teen Titans: The Movie is mission game featuring switching characters.Teen Titans: The Movie Video Game Review. Retreived April 5, 2012. For example, the Teen Titans are a group, and a player can switch players such as Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy. The player won't be able to switch teams with the Titan East due to them being on mission. Although, in a multiplayer mode, each characters will compete in a battle with each other. Characters Main *'Robin' - The most agile of the titans. His melee attacks consist of punches, kicks, and using his bo (staff) to strike opponents and objects. His ranged attack is the "Birdarang". He has a double jump. *'Cyborg' - His melee attacks consist of punches and his ranged attack is the "Sonic Cannon". His super attack makes him move fast while barging through enemies as he goes along. *'Raven' - The all-around titan. Her melee attacks consist of close-range blows and strikes. Her ranged attacks are based on Telekinesis. Her Titanic attack can cover a whole room, her 'Shadow of Azarath' attack is a combo but can also feature in her titanic attack and in her 'O' charge. *'Starfire' - The ranged titan. Her melee attacks are punches and her ranged attacks consist of the strong "Star Bolts". The Starbolts are very strong and deal a lot of damage. She can shoot them quickly enough, but an enemy would be knocked out in an instant. *'Beast Boy' - The unique titan. His melee attacks consist of simple punches while his ranged attacks are based on transformation. He has no projectile attacks (except when he turns into a monkey and throws bananas and a werewolf with a strong breath). Recurring *'Speedy' - One of the members of Titan East. He assistances to take over the world for the Teen Titans, who had to leave to get their powers restored. *'Bumblebee' - One of the member of Titan East and only female to join one of them. She assitances to take over the world for the Teen Titans, who had to leave to get their powers restored. *'Aqualad' - One of the members of Titan East. He assistances to take over the world for the Teen Titans, who had to leave to get their powers restored. *'Más y Menos' - One of the members of Titan East, and twin brothers, who had the ability to run into a fast speed. He was asstainted by Starfire to take care of her dying pet Silkie while she and the Titans are away to get their new powers. *'Samatha' - A member of Titan Power. She helped the Teen Titans to get their new powers after Tron has stolen the power supply. She lead them to dangerous forest where they lead to get a new power supply. Villains *'Tron' - One of the Teen Titans' newest enemy, and strongest yet. He attempts to take over the world by stealing the Titans power supply, which causes them to lose their powers. *'Jinx' - One of the member of H.I.V.E Five. She was assitanted by Tron to help him take over the world, as the Titans leave to their new powers. *'Gizmo' - One of the member of H.I.V.E. Five. He was assistanted by Tron to help him take over the world, as the Titans leave to get their new powers. *'Mammoth' - One of the member of H.I.V.E. Five. He was assitanted by Tron to help him take over the world, as the Titans leave to get their new powers. *'See-More' - One of the member of H.I.V.E. Five. He was assitanted by Tron to help him take over the world, as the Titans leave to get their new powers. *'Billy Numerous' - One of the member of H.I.V.E. Fie. He was assistanted by Tron to help him take over the world, as the Titans leave to get their new powers. Cast Playable Characters *Scott Menville as Robin *Greg Cipes as Beast Boy *Hynden Walch as Starfire *Khary Payton as Cyborg *Tara Strong as Raven *T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh as Bumblebee *Mike Erwin as Speedy *Wi Wheaton as Aqualad *Freddy Rodriguez as Más y Menos *Ashley Johnson as Samantha Others Although, other characters (including the villains) are playable in a multiplayer game. *Lauren Tom as Jinx & Gizmo *Kevin Michael Richardson as Mammoth, See-More *Jason Marsden as Billy Numerous *Ron Perlman as Tron Release While working on Teen Titans: The Movie, Warner Bros. says that they will release a video game and soundtrack along with it. Warner Bros. released the game's trailer on February 21, 2012.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2lGc1HOui14&feature=channel The second trailer is released on March 23, 2012.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gUtbDhndihU&feature=channel Warner Bros. released a featurette of the video game on March 29, 2012.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e96uszP1sMk&feature=channel Teen Titans: The Movie is released just one week before the film's theatrical release. It is originally set to release for April 5, 2012 in the United States, but moved up a day earlier to April 4, 2012, to release it on a Wednesday, instead of a Thursday, still a week before the film's theatrical release.Teen Titans: The Movie Video Game Bumps One Day Early. Retreived April 7, 2012. The April 5, 2012 release belongs to the United Kingdom.Teen Titans: The Movie Video Game UK. Retreived April 7, 2012. Reaction (X360) 43.96% (Wii) 42.50% (PS3) 39.80% (PC) 33.50% | MC = (NDS) 56/100 (Wii) 41/100 (X360) 38/100 (PS3) 38/100 (PC) 37/100 | Edge = 3/10Edge #223, January 2011 (Future PLC) | EuroG = 3/10 | GI = 5.5/10 | GRadar = 2/10 | GSpot = 5.0/10 | GT = 6.4/10 | IGN = 2.0/10 | NP = 4.0/10 | 1UP = D | XPlay = }} Teen Titans: The Movie video game received mixed reviews. GameSpot awarded the game a 5.0 out of 10, stating it "Comaring what's inside the film, seems to have lack of laziness and the action is not very active."Teen Titans: The Movie Video Game Review. GameSpot. Retreived April 4, 2012. See also *''Teen Titans: The Movie'' *''Teen Titans: The Movie (soundtrack)'' References External links *''Teen Titans: The Movie'' video game press release Category:2012 video games Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Teen Titans Category:Video games based on DC Comics Category:Xbox games Category:Superhero video games